Kamen Rider Logos
by ToadstoolTea
Summary: To outsiders, Yuuki Amada merely has a obsession with the city's costumed outlaw. Little do they know that the clumsy corporate accountant moonlights as the masked vigilante Logos! Here is the tale of a woman dedicating her life to defending the city from an onslaught of monsters... and trying her best not to get fired.


Hello all! I'm a relative _tokusatsu_ newbie, but for a while I've been thinking about trying my hand at an OC Kamen Rider fanfic, and here it is. Updates will be short but regular - that's what I'm aiming for at least. Hopefully a regular posting schedule will spur me to work on my other fics as well! Anyhow, spiels about intellectual property and fair use aside, here it goes. (The whole fic isn't _this_ dark btw.) Anywho, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER LOGOS<strong>

_Epic One, Verse Zero_

* * *

><p>It is evening in Kamiyama City.<p>

And it is just mere moments after nightfall, and crowds of people are in chaos in the city's 12th block, running from a monster that appeared out of nowhere. At their heels is an otherworldly two-headed hellhound, the size of a horse with rows upon rows of teeth chomping at their toes. Covered in black, matted fur and foaming at the mouth, it bites and snaps at the retreating citizens, looking almost if it is toying with its prey rather than on the hunt. Yet, finally, it succeeds at ripping into the ankle of a poor man lagging behind the pack.

He promptly falls to the ground, rolling several feet before tumbling to a stop in the middle of the now empty road. Wailing from the pain of his torn flesh, he cries out for help in the face of imminent death. Within seconds, a shadow eclipses him, a dark silhouette against the streetlights above.

It takes the man a few moments to realize that his help has come in the form of a tall humanlike figure clad in dark, plated, vaguely Grecian-style armor. Engraved on its belt like legends are carved into stone tablets is the word, _λόγος_ - logos.

The figure turns toward the injured man, inhuman eyes glowing the deep blue of a starry night sky, and as he stares into them he swears he can see forever. Forever in the literal sense; infinity, the universe and timelessness, and he feels the smallness of his existence and he is afraid.

Only then, when the fear makes the man feel like he is about to close in on himself does the armored figure turn back around toward the two-headed beast, and the man notices that only mere seconds have passed. He clutches at his wounds as he watches the figure raise a bow, on one of its limbs a gem the same color as the figure's eyes is set, the cerulean of night and the universe and infinity.

The figure pulls its invisible bowstring taut, and from nothingness appears a similarly-colored arrow. In one deft movement, in less than a second, the arrow is planted in the middle of one of the two-headed beast's foreheads. A blink of the eye later, another dark arrow pierces the other forehead, and the beast lay on the ground, whimpering and wheezing its last breaths.

Work done, the masked figure turns to leave, setting off in the opposite direction of the felled beast.

The man, rocking on the ground from his pain and unsettledness, suddenly finds himself calling out to his savior. "W-wait!"

He looks up, but he sees them again, the thing's _eyes_ and the man must turn away before he is crushed by his own fear.

Instead, he is left looking at the still-twitching body of the slain beast. "Who... _what_ are you?"

And a time passes, almost just enough time for the man to confirm that what saved him wasn't human, didn't understand his tongue, when the figure turns and its eyes glow and familiar words stream from behind its mask.

"I am the Alpha and Omega," it says, voice echoing with a supernatural cadence. "I am the Word that began everything, and I am the Word that shall end it. I am Logos, and the Gods have had mercy on your soul."

Then the figure walks away.

The man watches as it disappears into the night, then carefully uses his tie as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding of his leg. As he limps off, he passes the monster, and remembers the terms that always appear in the paper, always are uttered during the local news cycles.

_Terajin_, the bloodthirsty monsters that attack after sunset, and _Logos,_ the Masked Vigilante; the mysterious being that never fails to appear after them. He shakes his head as he continues on, to find treatment and hopefully put this ordeal behind him.

..._And this is where our story begins._

* * *

><p><em>"AMADA!"<em>

"Yessir," slurred Yuuki Amada, jumping awake at her desk. Shoulder-length hair messy and tasseled, and her blouse horribly wrinkled by her nap, she swayed slightly as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Yuuki was only acutely aware of the snickering of her coworkers, and the glare of the man standing above her.

It wasn't until the man cleared his throat that she looked around and started to regain her bearings (desk... office... oh crap, _work_), and she finally looked up to see her boss's cross features.

"If you have enough time to _sleep_ here, you have enough time to make sure your numbers are correct," Section Chief Kanou all but shouted, slamming a manila folder in front of her. "Not to mention your _personal browsing_ on the clock." With that, the man jutted a finger in the direction of her computer monitor. It displayed an article from the local paper's online version. The title of the article was visible in large, bold letters for all the rest of the department to see:

**_MASKED VIGILANTE STRIKES DOWNTOWN ONCE AGAIN!_**

And below was a blown-up photo of the article's subject; a figure in the dark plated armor and yielding an otherworldly bow.

Yuuki felt her face flush as the jeering of her coworkers continued. The only other person in the room not amused was the section chief, arms crossed and a deep scowl upon his features.

"You. Do not leave. Until you fix this," Kanou went in a sharp staccato, pointing to the folder and glaring at Yuuki with eyes she could swear cut into her very soul.

As the man walked away, Yuuki slumped in her chair, but that didn't prevent her from overhearing the chattering of the other people at her workstation. With sidelong looks in her direction, the two accountants across from her grinned and gossiped about her just feet away.

"So, Amada's been reading about her alien boyfriend again."

"He's a robot."

"Alien."

"Robot!"

"Back to work, _all of you!_" barked Section Chief Kanou. He was promptly answered by a chorus of _yessir_s, excepting Yuuki Amada, who was cringing in embarrassment at her desk. Looking forlornly at the manila folder, she slowly moved her computer mouse to the corner of her browser window, and closed out the article, the image of the masked figure disappearing into nothingness.

_My name is Yuuki Amada, and this is my reality._

_I'm a twenty-four-year-old accountant for a manufacturing company. I'm not particularly good at numbers or anything, but it pays the bills._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Yuuki stood nervously before Kanou's desk. Her eyes darted from the man in front of her to the window behind him, the blues of the afternoon fading to the yellows and oranges of dusk. It almost seemed that the woman was more afraid of something <em>outside<em> rather than her superior's judgment, but she dashed out of the office all the same when Kanou finally deemed her work for the day acceptable.

In a flash, she was at the bottom of the office building, and it seemed seconds later that she was riding her dingy old bicycle - yes, _bicycle_ - out of the underground parking lot and into the streets. Helmet dutifully buckled, she rode out into traffic.

It wasn't easy to ride a bike in the streets of Kamiyama City, but it wasn't that hard, either. A few years ago, the streets would have been bustling with people on their commute home, but since the Terajin started appearing, the long Japanese workday was cut short in Kamiyama. The monsters tend to come out around nightfall, and no one wants to be around when that happens.

_No one knows how it started. When the creatures - the Terajin, the news called them - started appearing, some thought it was due to the radiation from some nuclear plant or another. Government experiments. Aliens. Signs of endtimes. Just that every time they appeared,_ he _followed. No one knew if they were the same thing, he and the monsters, but the public loves a scapegoat._

_But I..._

_I know differently._

* * *

><p><em>"Someone! Please..."<em>

Yuuki almost made it to the residential area of the city when a pair of sounds cut into her ears: the wailing of a woman and inhuman screech that could only mean one thing:

"_Terajin_... Looks like unpaid overtime _again_," Yuuki lamented.

Sighing, she reached under the collar of her blouse to reveal a pendant, hanging on a gold chain. Set in what looked to be an old metal, forged long ago was a blue-black gem that glittered and glowed slightly at her touch. Though the gem looked to be firmly clasped on the chain, she easily removed it and set it at her waist, where a rocklike belt materialized.

Another sigh, but this time, Yuuki Amada's face lacked all the timidity and uncertainty of the clumsy office worker she was during the day. Brows drawn, eyes glinting with mischief, she her voice echoed into the night as she uttered the single magic word:

_"Henshin."_

The armor was a strange mashup of Hellenistic robes and almost alienlike metal plates. The top was clasped at the shoulders, a pleated battle skirt and boots at his feet. At the waist, a stonelike belt buckle and band inscribed with Greek characters, the pendant Yuuki was just wearing in the center of the belt. Most striking was the soft glow of two insect-like eyes on the suit's helmet, which glowed with a soft blue light matching the accents in the rest of suit's armor.

Even more interesting was the _shape_ of the armor; broad at the shoulders, narrow at the hips, much more muscled and toned than most Japanese women would ever hoped to be.

Logos was a woman in a man's armor.

Meanwhile, something similar was happening to her bicycle. Like origami, or one of those movies where the firetrucks turned into robots, metal slid, twisted, and folded out from her bike to form a second skin around it. By the time it finished, Yuuki Amada's second-hand bicycle looked comparable to the most modern bikes on the road, painted a metallic blue with accents of silver.

Transformations complete, Logos jumped unto her matching motorcycle, revved the engine and rode off after the sounds of the beast. Weaving through the sparse traffic, she finally caught sight of a middle-aged woman pedaling as fast as she could on her own bicycle, a large, bat-like creature circling above her.

With every screech it emitted, a pulse of energy shot from its mouth and took a chunk out of the pavement that it hit. The woman wobbled on her bike with every shot, the force of the impact threatening to knock her off of it. And finally-

_"Aaah!"_ she yelled, falling to the ground. It seems like the Terajin is making its last circles above, dropping in altitude before sweeping in for the kill.

But Logos was close behind.

With a flick of her wrist, a bow with the same motifs as her armor appeared in her hand. Standing up on her speeding motorcycle, she in one practiced movement, she removed the gem from what was now her belt buckle to a groove on the limb of the bow, then pulled an arrow of pure black energy against its invisible bowstring. The first arrow hit true, and before one could blink, the creature was falling to the ground, half a dozen of the black arrows protruding from its body.

And fall it did - right in front of the terrified woman, square on top of her toppled bike. It warped and twisted under the weight of the Terajin; _suppose she'll be walking home tonight._

Yuuki spun around on her bike to leave when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Wait! You're-" the woman started, eyes wide with curiosity despite the bruises and scratches on her face.

Ah, yeah. This was something most everyone did - ask for some kind of confirmation of her identity; or _his_, for all they knew. If only it was for gratitude. Yuuki was sure she'd be blamed for _something_ tonight, the way she always was. But still, behind her mask, Yuuki smiled, and recited the same words that she answered the people she saved with every time.

Yuuki Amada - no, _Logos_ turned around to face the woman, who nearly turned away from the eerie glow of the mask's eyes. And as she always did, in her supernatural echo, she said:

"The Alpha and Omega. The Word that began everything, and the Word that shall end it. I am Logos, and the Gods have had mercy on your soul."

And a few minutes later, Yuuki Amada again was riding her rickety bike home, humming a tune to herself as she rode through the last few blocks. Somewhere in the distance she hears sirens, but it was always her goal to get away before they get too close.

Before, well, they saw things they shouldn't see.

_There are no simple answers. Not about the monsters, not about the armor, not about what's happening in Kamiyama City. I just get up every morning and do what I have to do._

* * *

><p>Tired and beat, Yuuki yawned as she turned the key to her apartment door. She jumped when she nearly ran into a tall figure standing in the doorway. But when she noticed the hunch in his posture, the long hair hiding the parts of his face that his dark glasses didn't cover she realized who it was; a person that literally couldn't hurt a fly.<p>

"Nee-san..."

"Youji," she said, a grin sliding onto her face. "Don't tell me that you skipped classes again today."

She was only answered with a grunt. But it was nothing new; her brother was a man of few words, after all. It wasn't until now that she noticed his hands clasped over something,

"What's that?"

"Found this little guy in my room." He slightly parted his hands to reveal a beetle with an iridescent carapace, and a horn that looked half the length of its body. Yuuki all but screamed.

_"S-s-stay away!"_ she shrieked, jumping out of the way as Youji ventured off into the night, to free the bug and... whatever he did during the hours after dark.

_Literally couldn't hurt a fly,_ she mused. Someone like that couldn't do any harm.

But the image of the bug was still fresh in her mind, and Yuuki shivered as she shuffled back to her bedroom. Nudging open her door, flipped on her lamp with one had as she reached into her bag with the other. She approached the far wall, and withdrew a slip of paper. In the dim light, one could see that the paper is indeed a newspaper clipping: **_MASKED VIGILANTE STRIKES DOWNTOWN ONCE AGAIN!_** A little searching around and she was able to find a tack to pin the page to the wall.

Then Yuuki turned and flopped down on her bed.

Pinned to the wall are dozens upon dozens of news clippings, print outs, and photos about the vigilante Logos, the monstrous Terajin, but mostly both, comparing them a little more than Yuuki would like. _Oh well,_ she thought, yawning. _One day, they'll see..._ The woman's eyes combed over the wall, over every picture and article attached to it, until her eyelids grew heavy and she slipped off into slumber.

_My name is Yuuki Amada, and this is my reality._

_During the day, I'm a twenty-four-year-old accountant for a manufacturing company. But at night, I'm the masked rider that the people of Kamiyama City call "Logos"._

_This is my story._


End file.
